


Слушай мой голос

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок зашёл слишком далеко и не может достаточно расслабиться для того, чтобы заснуть. Джон должен ему помочь.Перевод продолжения этой истории, «Что следует после», вы можете найти вот здесь https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916938





	Слушай мой голос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Follow My Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341832) by [Laurtew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurtew/pseuds/Laurtew). 



Сжав кулаки, Шерлок меряет шагами гостиную, а его синий халат взлетает позади него взмахом крыльев. Это невыносимо. Два часа утра, дело раскрыто, но, тем не менее, всё ещё ощущая адреналин в крови, он напряжён сильнее, чем натянутая скрипичная струна. Но ходьба не помогает. Чем больше он ходит, тем больше злится, и сна ни в одном глазу, несмотря на усталость. 

Он знает, что если бы был честен с собой, то признался бы, что сам во всём виноват, позволив этому зайти так далеко. Через три дня расследования Джон всегда начинает суетиться, предлагая ему перекусить или уговаривая немного поспать. Через четыре дня Джон становится ещё настойчивей, угрожая поместить его в больницу, если он не съест, по крайней мере, одну или две булочки. Но Шерлок знает свои пределы. Он долго и упорно работал над своим организмом. Он позволяет Джону беспокоиться, но знает, где провести черту. Кроме того иногда, когда этого требует работа, приходится устанавливать новые пределы. Когда расследование продолжилось и на пятый день, Шерлок понял, что без последствий не обойдётся. Он просто не знал, какими они будут.

Сейчас, когда дело раскрыто, а преступник арестован, наступает время отдыха, но тело Шерлока решает, что он всё ещё на посту. Шерлок устал, он может почувствовать тупую боль в пояснице, а его мозг начинает работать не в полную силу. Но каждый раз, когда он ложится или даже садится, беспокойное тело заставляет его ёрзать и ворочаться, и он снова оказывается на ногах. Шерлок от разочарования едва сдерживается, чтобы не ударить кулаком в стену.

− Шерлок? − Голос Джона тихий, но, тем не менее, Шерлок вздрагивает от удивления, увидев на кухне соседа по квартире.

Джон наклоняет голову, наблюдая за ним, и Шерлок чувствует вину за то, что его разбудил.

− Всё хорошо, − рычит Шерлок. − Вернись в кровать.

− Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь, − говорит Джон, выходя в гостиную. − Ты хочешь что-нибудь поесть?

− Ты уже два раза меня накормил, − огрызается Шерлок, продолжая мерить шагами гостиную.

− Ты называешь едой три булочки за пять дней? Ты, должно быть, голодный.

− Китайской еды и сэндвича было достаточно, − отвечает Шерлок. Это не вина Джона, что он не может заснуть, тот просто пытается помочь.

− Тогда что случилось? − Джон выглядит взволнованным.

− Говорю тебе, ничего. − Прилагая усилия, чтобы не накричать на Джона, Шерлок отводит взгляд.

− Шерлок, остановись, чёрт возьми, − говорит Джон, подходя к нему поближе.

− Я не могу, − коротко отвечает Шерлок.

− Не можешь? − Джон изгибает бровь.

− Я... − Шерлок замолкает, подыскивая правильные слова. − Я пытаюсь заснуть.

− И для этого ты прошёл десять километров в нашей гостиной? − нахмурившись, спрашивает Джон. Шерлок смотрит на него, и ему кажется, что он на самом деле может увидеть, что за мысли роятся сейчас в его голове. Он не удивлён, когда Джон прослеживает связь; Джон умнее, чем кажется. Глаза Джона расширяются, а одна бровь изгибается. − Значит, на этот раз ты зашёл слишком далеко. У тебя не получается отключиться от всего этого.

− Мне просто нужно... − Шерлок слишком устал, чтобы отбиваться, поэтому просто качает головой.

− Шерлок. − Голос Джона нежен, но Шерлок не может заставить себя посмотреть на друга. − Шерлок, остановись и посмотри на меня.

Шерлок вздыхает, заставляя себя замереть. Это почти болезненно, и он заламывает руки.

− Шерлок, ты должен отдохнуть, − просит Джон. Прежде чем он успевает продолжить, Шерлок фыркает.

− Великолепно, Джон. У тебя есть способность озвучивать очевидное.

− Позволь мне закончить... я собирался сказать, что, полагаю, смогу тебе помочь.

− Клянусь, что если ты предложишь мне чай, я тебя стукну, − ворчит Шерлок. 

Бездеятельность мучительна, и он борется с желанием снова начать ходить.

− Нет, я имел в виду не это. − Голос Джона негромкий и спокойный, и Шерлок поражается его терпению в такие моменты. − Но... ну, насколько ты мне доверяешь?

Шерлок, захваченный врасплох таким вопросом, в недоумении изгибает бровь.

− Я тебе доверяю, Джон.

− Да, но насколько? То, что я имею в виду... хорошо, это может быть неловко, но если ты сделаешь то, что я попрошу, не задавая вопросы, я уверен, что это сработает.

− Неловко? То, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? − Шерлок доверяет Джону больше, чем кому-либо, но взгляд, с которым друг на него смотрит, немного обескураживает.

− Возможно, не так неловко, как... рассказ об этом, − хмурится Джон. − Наверное, не стоит этого объяснять. Я собираюсь сделать кое-что, что поможет тебе расслабиться. Я скажу тебе, что делать, и ты сделаешь это, не задавая вопросов.

Шерлок переносит свой вес с одной ноги на другую, буквально ощущая, как зудят ноги от желания снова начать ходить. Он чувствует приближение головной боли, и становится труднее сконцентрироваться. Он доверяет Джону, к тому же, что он теряет?

И он согласно кивает.

− Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

− Сними халат и сядь на диван, − говорит Джон, выключая в комнате свет.

Он придвигает один из стульев к дивану и садится на него. Шерлок едва видит Джона в тусклом свете фонарей.

− Закрой глаза. − Голос Джона тихий и успокаивающий, и Шерлок устраивается на диване. − Просто слушай мой голос и следуй за моими указаниями. Я хочу, чтобы ты прикоснулся к своему лицу.

− Прости, что? − Шерлок не уверен, чего ожидал, но точно не этого.

− Никаких вопросов, − мягко упрекает Джон. − Проведи ладонью по щекам. Ты должен начать медленно, но потом делай так, что удобно для тебя.

Шерлок поднимает правую руку и проводит ей по лицу. Он удивлён, чувствуя, как расслабляется; переместив руку, он касается лба и переносицы. Проведя по ней, он медленно кружит вокруг глаз, ощущая, как напряжение отпускает.

− Теперь проведи рукой по челюсти и по шее, − голос Джона чуть громче шёпота.

Шерлок это делает, остановившись на мгновение для того, чтобы погладить себя по линии челюсти, а потом, перейдя к горлу, медленно двигает рукой вверх и вниз.

− Вернись к лицу.

Шерлок возвращает пальцы к линии волос и рисует маленькие круги на висках. Он может почувствовать, как его тело всё больше и больше расслабляется.

− А теперь большим пальцем проведи по губам.

Шерлок потрясён этой инструкцией или, возможно, тем, что это говорит Джон. Он колеблется в течение минуты, думая над тем, не закончить ли всё здесь и сейчас. Но он сказал Джону, что доверяет ему, и ему интересно увидеть, куда это зайдёт.

Он поднимает большой палец и, начав с уголка рта, медленно очерчивает губы. Глаза Шерлока всё ещё закрыты, но он может услышать, как Джон вздыхает, и внезапно действо сворачивает в новом направлении. Приоткрыв губы, Шерлок увлажняет их языком, а большим пальцем слегка надавливает. Что-то начинает ворочаться в солнечном сплетении, и он глубоко вздыхает. Он немного удивлён, когда обнаруживает, что облизывает большой палец, и подавляет стон.

− Проведи рукой по груди. − Тихий голос Джона − якорь в темноте. − Так мягко и нежно, как тебе нравится.

Шерлок действует медленно, едва прикасаясь к себе через футболку, но потом начинает рисовать круги, сминая ткань под пальцами.

− Ты хочешь прикоснуться к соскам? − Голос Джона на этот раз неровный, и Шерлок едва может сдержать всхлип. − Вперёд, будь настолько грубым, как тебе нравится.

У Шерлока перехватывает дыхание, когда он мягко сжимает себя через футболку, чувствуя жар внизу живота.

− Мы должны избавиться от футболки. Сними её.

Быстро сняв футболку и отбросив её в сторону, он откидывается на диван и продолжает предыдущие действия. Пальцы ощущаются холодными, и он шумно выдыхает.

− Снова прикоснись к груди, − говорит Джон, его голос низкий и тихий. − Медленно, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением.

Шерлок медленно проводит рукой по груди, до пупка и обратно. Потом кружит пальцами по животу, задевая ими пояс пижамных штанов. А затем снова возвращается к прикосновениям к соскам, нуждаясь в большем.

− Пожалуйста... − выпаливает Шерлок. − Мне нужно... могу я...

− Да, конечно, ты можешь, − говорит Джон, игнорируя то, что Шерлок нарушил правило не задавать вопросов. − Сожми себя. Тебе нравится медленно и нежно или сильно и болезненно?

Шерлок не отвечает, сжимая себя так сильно, что перехватывает дыхание. Он крутит и сжимает, прикусывая нижнюю губу от ощущений. Его левая рука скользит по животу; он собирается сжать член через пижаму.

− Я просил тебя это делать? − тихо спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок замирает, задаваясь вопросом, не расстроился ли Джон.

− Я... − Шерлок колеблется, не зная, что сказать.

− Я не сержусь, − мягко говорит Джон. − Ты просто спешишь. Но я думаю, что это тоже хорошо. Ты хочешь вернуться к прикосновениям?

− Пожалуйста, − умоляет Шерлок.

− Покажи мне, как тебе нравится, − шепчет Джон, и Шерлок буквально ощущает изменения в воздухе.

Шерлок прекрасно осознаёт, что Джон наблюдает за тем, как он гладит себя через одежду. Но это совсем не смущает, только увеличивает возбуждение. Услышав, как Джон начинает дышать чаще, Шерлок выгибается, чтобы прижаться к руке.

− Хотел бы ты избавиться от одежды? − спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок встаёт, снимает пижаму и боксеры, бросает их на пол и оставляет там.

− Ложись на диван, − направляет Джон.

Шерлок ложится, раздвигает ноги и толкается бёдрами.

− Погладь себя, − шепчет Джон и затаивает дыхание.

Скользнув рукой вниз, Шерлок сжимает член. Он выгибается и даже не пытается сдержать стон. Найдя удобный темп, он приподнимает бёдра с каждым толчком. Опустив вниз и другую руку, чтобы приласкать яйца, он мягко сжимает и перекатывает их в руке. Тело горит, а мозг будто отключается, когда он увеличивает темп.

Открыв глаза, Шерлок видит, что Джон наблюдает за ним с пристальным вниманием. Внезапно ему кажется, что это − руки Джона, они касаются его, желают его, нуждаются в нём, и он может почувствовать приближение оргазма. Но ничего не происходит, предчувствие оргазма накатывает и уходит, и это мучительно. Шерлок хочет его, он ему нужен, но он не может его достичь, не может совсем отказаться от контроля.

− Джон, − выдыхает Шерлок, качая головой из стороны в сторону. − Джон, пожалуйста...

− Я здесь, − говорит Джон, и его голос тёплый и уверенный. − Прекрати сосредотачиваться и расслабься, Шерлок. Я не позволю тебе упасть. Позволь мне увидеть, как ты этим наслаждаешься.

Этих слов оказывается достаточно, или, возможно, так действует голос Джона, но Шерлок расслабляет плечи, уступая желанию. Оргазм обрушивается на него, буквально погребая под собой. Он слышит будто сквозь вату, как чертыхается и выкрикивает имя Джона, но его это не волнует. Тело напрягается, и он отпускает себя в пульсирующих волнах. Удовольствие столь сильное, что, пожалуй, он мог бы потерять сознание. Шерлок никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Это изысканно и удивительно, и такое чувство, что это могло бы продолжаться долго, очень долго... 

Спустя какое-то время Шерлок чувствует, что начинает дрожать. Волны оргазма отступают, и он ощущает себя лежащим на диване. Открыв глаза и увидев, что Джон ему улыбается, он сглатывает; его горло пересохло.

− За этим было удивительно наблюдать, − шепчет Джон. Он отодвигает стул и встаёт. − Я скоро вернусь.

Шерлок закрывает глаза; думать ни о чём не хочется, и это немного беспокоит.

Он слышит шаги и поворачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Джон возвращается в комнату с влажной фланелью и полотенцем. Джон помогает Шерлоку вытереться, мягко поглаживая ставшую чувствительной кожу.

− Как ты думаешь, ты сможешь теперь поспать? − спрашивает Джон.

− Я думаю, что едва могу удержать глаза открытыми, − бормочет Шерлок, задаваясь вопросом, не заснуть ли прямо на диване. 

− Давай уложим тебя в кровать, − предлагает Джон, поднимая Шерлока на ноги.

Шерлок смотрит на свою одежду на полу, и идея иметь дело с отверстиями для рук и завязками прямо сейчас немного его пугает. Он хмурится.

− Она тебе не нужна, − шепчет Джон, обнимая Шерлока за талию. − Мы соберём её утром.

В голове Шерлока туман, когда Джон ведёт его по коридору. Чувствуя себя как под приятнейшим, утонченным кайфом, он, тем не менее, замечает, как сильно опирается на плечо Джона. 

Наконец Джон откидывает одеяло и помогает Шерлоку лечь. Простыни мягкие и прохладные, и Шерлок чувствует, как тело расслабляется, когда Джон укрывает его одеялом. Он больше не может держать глаза открытыми, но может услышать шаги Джона и понимает, что тот собирается выйти из комнаты.

− Джн? − Имя произносится невнятно, поскольку Шерлок с трудом преодолевает сон. 

− Спи, Шерлок. Мы поговорим утром.

Шерлок хочет сказать больше, хочет попросить, чтобы тот остался здесь, но сто шестнадцать часов без отдыха наконец-то его догоняют, и он засыпает.

***

Джон смотрит на Шерлока, стоя в дверях и не удивляясь тому, как быстро тот уступил своей усталости. 

Джон думает над тем, не присоединиться ли к Шерлоку в постели, чтобы держать его в объятиях и охранять, даже от себя, но потом решает этого не делать. Если они собираются перейти к чему-то серьёзному, всё должно произойти, когда они оба будут в здравом уме.

Зевнув, Джон идёт в свою комнату, задаваясь вопросом, какой разговор у них может состояться утром. Если честно, он не планировал, что всё пойдёт в этом направлении, но не может сказать, что сожалеет. Слушать, как Шерлок выкрикивает его имя − это стоило того. Кажется, Шерлок скрывал много секретов в глубине своих глаз.

Джон забирается в кровать, устраивается поудобней и расслабляется. Расследование было непростым, но всё закончилось хорошо. Чувствуя надежду на будущее, Джон улыбается и засыпает.


End file.
